Kung fu dragon
by Tyfi Signal
Summary: Sometimes strange things happen that we don't understand so we just ignore it but if it's life changing that's another story. As a human wakes up in a strange but familiar world in a body he doesn't understand it's something that is hard to ignore. Kung fu panda self insert rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: awakening

Kung fu dragon

Hey guys, after reading fanfiction for a long time I decided to write my own. However this is my first fanfic so don't get mad at me.

Also I don't own Kung fu panda all rights go to dreamworks I only own my OC

Chapter 1 awakening

? pov

Pain, that was all I felt just burning pain from head to foot, but the worst part was that I couldn't move, like being in sleep paralysis your awake but couldn't i felt fear, fear because I can't move,fear because I didn't know what had happened to me,fear that I didn't know where I was. I try to move my arm, my leg, ANYTHING but nothing was working.

Then feeling started to return to my head and I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry but I could make out that i was looking at the blue sky with a few clouds in it. But that didn't make any sense, the last thing I remember was going to bed so how can i be outside? My vision started to clear up and...wow my vision was a lot sharper and the strange thing was that I didn't have my glasses so how could i see? All these questions were beginning to hurt my head...not that it didn't already hurt to begin with. I then struggle to lift my head so I just lay it back on the ground and took in my surroundings.

The first thing i notice is that instead of trees I saw bamboo but why, i live in america so why is there bamboo? Feeling returns to my hands so I place my right hand on my head the headache getting worse but what I saw made my heart skip a beat. Instead of my normal human hand i saw a claw a four finger claw with purple scales and pink nails, I then notice my head felt different my hair was gone, my nose and mouth felt strange and i felt something on the back of my head.

Feeling returned to my legs, so I moved them and even they felt different like they were bent in a weird angle i really hope they aren't broken but then how could i feel them if they were broken i then roll over on my belly but then I noticed on the bottom of my vision was...something and something purple. I couldn't take it i need a mirror or… I look to my left to see a river with a beautiful waterfall but I didn't have time for that! With all my strength I crawled with my hands and feet. It took a bit but i managed to crawl to the river, bracing myself I took a deep breath and looked into the river and saw the face of I kid you not...a dragon.

The dragon's face had light purple scales and green horns with pink eyes you could get lost in and the pupil was slited, and had purple whiskers on the sides of his snout but were on the small size as if still growing i saw the dragons mouth drop and he was struggling to breath I then saw tears come from his eyes and go down his face...my face. I look behind me to see light green scales on my underbelly and my body is longer than normal like a snake of some kind and on the tip of my tail is a tuft of pink hair and my feet were like my hands with pink nails. I couldn't believe it! I look back to the river to see the dragon's face...my face I also notice the dragon doesn't look that old, not a child but like a teenager.

I dropped to the ground covering my eyes with my claws hoping, begging that this was a dream. I couldn't be a dragon they don't exist, all I could do was coil up with my serpent like body and cry to myself.

**10 minutes of crying later**

After crying I knew I couldn't stay out here, I have trouble uncoiling but managed to do it. I then took one more look of my new body, I had trouble processing the fact that I'm a dragon now, a Chinese dragon to be more specific, made sense I mean with all the bamboo I'm definitely not in America anymore. I then go to my next order of business finding civilization, but first I need to stand up.

I get on my hands and feet and push myself up onto them, kinda shake a little though but managed to keep my balance. I then look behind me to see my body again and then I feel the scales on my back and boy were they smooth, I then feel my snout and notice some of my now very sharp teeth sticking out, at least I won't need my braces anymore. I then feel my whiskers and man they are sensitive but they look really cool.

I start walking on the path I was on, keeping a bit of my back in the air so I can walk. I look around and only see bamboo which made me think that I'm in China. I see a sign which proved my point of being in China because it was written in Chinese, I look at it and realized I could read it even though I never studied Chinese in my life. The sign said 'valley of peace' the name sounded familiar to me as if I heard it somewhere before but I didn't have time to figure it out as I wanted to find a town before it gets dark, I continue down the path to the supposedly valley of peace.

One hour later

Jesus Christ I never walked this much in my life ever! Anyway, I see a village in the distance and I sigh in relief at the sight of it I start running but forget I'm still not used to moving around in this body and trip and fall and then stop I look to see my body was not touching the ground and realized I was floating I remembered that Chinese dragons don't need to fly as they can just levitate...but then I hit the ground after a few seconds, I grunt in pain and then stand back up and continue my way.

When I got close enough I see something shocking, animals, just animals not humans but animals mainly bunnies, avians like geese, and a few pigs but they were walking on 2 feet and were SPEAKING to one another. When I entered the village all of the villagers stopped what they were doing and just gasped and stared at me with their jaws dropped as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing they stared and pointed at me as some appeared afraid. Despite all that, I continued walking and the villagers just parted to let me through and then they would run away. I tried to just smile and wave to them but that just seemed to make them more afraid, the fact that have big fangs and claws made it worse. As I thought everything would be fine, I felt something smash into my face I touched the spot and saw that it was a tomato, I look and see a group of villagers looking at me with anger and disgust.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE DRAGON!?" They shouted at me, I was shocked by the fact that I just came into town and they wanted me out "go back to wherever you came from your not welcome!" They then grabbed spears, pitchforks pretty much anything and started advancing toward me, I backed away slowly with a scared look and they charged. I sharply turned around and run for my life, I didn't know how long I ran for but I managed to escape the mob by turning into an alleyway.

When I got in the alley I got the chance to breath and to process what just happened, I just enter town and people/animals were running me off for some reason. I fell flat on my stomach and coiled up just sulking to myself and I heard footsteps coming towards me along with something hitting the ground. I just sat there shaking like a leaf until I felt a hand placed on my back "are you alright young one?" I heard a voice say to me, the voice sounded old and wise like an elder. Taking a deep breath I poke my head out of my coiled body to see a tortoise, one that I recognized and made my jaw drop "I am oogway" he said and placed a hand on his chest "and who are you young dragon?"


	2. Chapter 2: getting adjusted

**Glad to see some people liking this**

**I don't own Kung fu panda all rights go to dreamworks I only own my OC**

**Chapter 2: getting adjusted**

? POV

I was at a loss for words when he asked that, I looked into his eyes to find anything but he just had a soft smile on his face I couldn't expect much of when meeting master Oogway. Now it all made sense where I was, valley of peace, animals, and finally in what looks like ancient China. I was in one of my favorite movies 'Kung fu panda' but how? I remember going to bed last night you can't just get transported to a movie...can you? At this point it crashed down on me, I uncoiled and cover my eyes with my claws again I look at them trying to just wish them away but they were still there. I started hyperventilating at everything that has happened to me in the past hour and a half and started crying again which was weird because I don't cry that much so why am I?

"No please no this is a dream yeah a dream just a-OW!" my talking to myself was cut off when Oogway whacked me on the head with his staff I looked at him and growled "what was that for?!" I looked at him in anger with tears in my eyes from earlier but he just smiled and said "Did you feel that?" He asked with that smile I tried to say something but what he said made sense which meant I'm still awake. That only made things worse as I just cried there in front of him, his smile faded to a look of sympathy as he came closer and give me a hug while rubbing my back " it is hard, for someone as young as you removed from where your from into a world that is not yours" I look at him in shock, he knew about that?! "How do you-" I was cut off again when he raised his hand as for me to stop talking. "I had a dream, we would have a visitor from another world however I never thought they would be this young" he got that smile back "I am a lot of things a friend, Allie, but you can call me...Oogway" he then put his hand on my chin and lift my head so I was looking directly at him "and who are you young dragon?"

I wanted to be mad at him for earlier but I couldn't for some reason, he was the only one to not attack me on sight when the villagers attacked me. "...Tyler" I mumbled quietly to him but he still heard me.

He smiled wider "ah, hello there Tyler" he then gestured out of the alleyway "come young dragon let's talk in a better place" I think he was going to make that a nickname for me from now on but I rose to my 4 feet and started to follow him out of the alleyway. The villagers looked at me again but just appeared confused as they looked from me then to oogway and then back to me I'm glad oogway was there as they wouldn't attack me in a Kung fu master's presence. He then stopped in front of a staircase...holy crap that's a lot of stairs there didn't seem to be an end to the stairs as they continued for miles I just looked at them with my jaw dropped. Oogway didn't even flinch as looked to me and gestured up the thousands of stairs and started to go up them I wanted to see if I could fly again but leaving Oogway in the dust seemed rude so I just walked with him up the staircase from hell.

**30 minutes later **

Okay, I would like to speak to the person who had the idea to put this many stairs because they need to be fired and banned. After what seemed like forever we finally got to the top to see what looked like a Chinese palace and I have to admit it looks really cool. We enter the courtyard and it felt...peaceful, as long as you ignore the noises from inside there was banging, smashing and yelling coming from the front door that made me nervous just hearing them. I close my eyes to try to tune them out and felt a hand on my right hand I look to see Oogway giving me a reassuring smile as he led me to the front door still holding my hand. He opened the door and I look inside to see 6 animals, a mantis attacking rotating...things at lightning speed, a green viper on some sort of platform that every few seconds would release flames in different spots, a crane on what looked like a giant bowl while sparing with a monkey that also jumped while swinging from sharp looking rings that could cut your fingers if you aren't careful, and I see a tigress who out of all of them was training the hardest with a serious look on her face, finally and elderly red panda was overlooking them all as they train to what Normal people would say to the death, then the red panda clapped his paws and at once all of them rushed over to him and stood in a line.

"Very good, all of you take a short break and then go back to training" the red panda said in a commanding voice "yes master shifu"all of them said at once and they all went to do something and I find myself with 6 pairs of eyes on me then silence, all of them looked at me with shocked looks on their faces just staring at me. Then out of nowhere the tiger gave a glare that could pierce diamond, growled and then charged she would of got to me...if Oogway didn't block her attack by standing in front of me. Afterward she looked at her hand/paw and back to Oogway as if she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Oh uh master Oogway!" Master shifu said with a panicked look before bowing with his paws together "what are you doing back so early from your walk?" Master Oogway only smiled and said "don't worry my friend nothing has happened" he looked towards me with that smile of his "I just helped someone in need" shifu then got a shocked look "b-b-but master why would you bring a dragon here!?" As if he couldn't believe what his teacher had said.

Oogway looked back at me and gestured me forward as the furious five came up to me in a line "h-h-hello um I'm Tyler n-n-nice to meet you" I gave a smile and waved but they gave me different looks crane looked nervous but kinda interested, same with viper she was curious, mantis and monkey looked confused about something, and tigress was giving me that glare from earlier. luckily they didn't attack me, I guess they were expecting me to do something but smile and wave was not one of them.

Crane made the first move and stepped forward still giving a nervous look "um hey there I'm Crane a pleasure" he holds out his talon and I grabbed it as if I was shaking a hand, his nervous look faded and was replaced with a calm smile but then his beak scrunched up and then turned away and sneezed while covering his beak with his wing "bless you" I said to him "thank you" he said back . Viper made the next move and slithered up to me with a curious look "hello I'm Viper and is it true you are a dragon?" She asked me as if she was clarifying something I didn't know what to say other than nod I mean I couldn't tell them I was a human, a creature they don't know anything about "um yes I am also not sure if this is important but I'm only 16 so I don't think I could do anything to you guys" they looked shocked from what I said I guess they never expected me to be so young mantis and monkey came next they circled around me and took in my complete appearance but then they smiled "I was expecting you to do something but you seem pretty nice" monkey said and mantis nodded seeming to agree with him we then shook hands "I'm Monkey and this is Mantis" he gestured to himself then to Mantis. I then smiled back "nice to meet you too" I looked to the tiger expecting her to come forward but she was still giving me that same glare, it made me uncomfortable to be honest. Monkey leaned toward me and whispered "that's Tigress, you already met her" I shivered at the thought.

Then shifu stepped forward "please forgive my student's reactions, the town hasn't had the best experience with dragons" I just nodded, not really sure what I was supposed to say to that. He then got a cold serious look on his face "so, why has my master brought you here dragon?!" he said in a commanding voice as if he wanted the answer right this second I just looked at him with a scared look. I look to Oogway my eyes pleading for help, he only smiled and said "I had a dream, we would be visited by a dragon that would one day bring great things" I didn't know what he meant by that and why didn't he say about my past when I was human? He seemed to know what I was thinking and nodded to me which made happy that he understood.

He then grabbed my claw "come young dragon let me show you where you will be staying while I talk things over with my student" Oogway lead me through another set of doors to a hallway with rooms with those sliding doors and as we walked the floor creaked at my every step so I tried walking softly and it made it better. He then stopped at one of the rooms and opened it "here, you can stay here young dragon" I still don't know why he was calling me that but I accepted it. He showed me the inside and...bare would be the word to describe it there was a desk with a mirror on it and a few drawers, a bed with a blanket and pillow over it, and a nice green carpet on the floor. We stepped inside and he turned to me "I will be right back" he then left and I was left to my own devices. I look around the room finding it cozy to say the least. I head to the mirror to see the dragon in the reflection seeing the sight made my whiskers twitch but this time I did not cry as it wouldn't do anything but make me tired.

I hear footsteps/paw steps? Approaching my room and the paper wall**(don't know what it's called) **slides open to reveal Tigress with that glare "you don't belong here dragon" I just look down not making eye contact "if you were smart then you should leave, and not waste my master and his master's time" she then left after sliding the paper wall close. I look at the sky to see that it's night time, I climb on the bed, coil my body but not my head and pull up the covers.

At that moment Oogway comes back with that smile of his "my student has agreed to let you stay here you will learn more about this place tomorrow" he comes closer and rubs the top of my head while avoiding the horns "good night young dragon" he then leaves while closing the paper wall.

I just lay my head on the pillow, close my eyes and go to sleep hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

**So how was the chapter leave me reviews on what you think see ya next time and remember to stay connected**


	3. Chapter 3- an offer and village visit

**Wow did not expect my story to get so much attention thank you guys**

**Sorry for the wait had school work to do and had less time to write**

**I don't own Kung fu panda all rights go to dreamworks I only own my OC**

**Chapter 3: an offer and village visit**

Tyler's POV

I woke up early in the morning, I expected to wake up in my nice soft bed back as a human but all it took was a look at the room I was sleeping in and a look at my hand to prove me otherwise. I gave a big sigh and uncoiled my body, got off my bed and stretched and boy did that felt good. I head to the mirror again to see my dragon face, I grabbed a cloth and cleaned my horns and messed with my whiskers to make myself look more presentable. I then slide open the paper wall and stepped outside to see shifu at the end of the hallway as if he was waiting for something.

He noticed me and raised an eyebrow at me,all of a sudden I hear a loud GONG come from outside that made me jump and then I jump again when the 5 masters all burst out at once and said with utmost respect "good morning master!" Then they look to me and get surprised looks except for Tigress she still gave me a glare "alright students, have breakfast and then you are free to do as you wish" he looked to me "dragon I would like to speak to you in private after breakfast" I just nod not sure how I should address the furious five head to what I presume to be the kitchen and dining room I didn't know what else to do other than to follow them, my hands and feet make clicking noises as I walked I'm surprised that I went from walking on 2 legs to 4 and I'm walking just fine.

I smelled something good coming from the kitchen and looked in to see Viper making breakfast while everyone else was waiting. The atmosphere when I entered the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I then just walk over and sit myself next to Crane while trying to avoid eye contact with the 5 masters, I could just feel Tigress glaring daggers at me. "Gotta say kid didn't expect you to be up so early" Mantis said sounding impressed "yeah did you see master Shifu, he actually looked surprised" Monkey agreed. I just blush not sure how to respond to that and nervously rub my arm.

Viper was finished making what I recognized as dumplings what kind I'm not sure but meat was out of the question given this is a world of animals and that I think that would be...illegal. Either way she gave us all a serving of a few dumplings except for Tigress who was eating...what I think is tofu cubes never had them but I heard they tasted like nothing. Viper came to me and gave me my serving "here you go sweetie" she said with a smile, I gave a small smile back but faded when I heard Tigress growl "uhh Tigress" Crane said with concern in his voice "can you please not scare our guess your not helping him get adjusted to this place"

Tigress growled again but didn't say anything, I just helped myself to a few of the dumplings and man they tasted good "hey Viper these taste really good" i say with a smile. Viper smiled back "why thank you I do enjoy cooking" i give a concerned look and gestured with my head to Tigress "that's just how she is kid don't worry about it" Mantis whispered to me, I just nod in response wondering if i should find a way to convince Tigress to try other foods without getting myself killed in the process.

We finished eating as Shifu came by "all right everyone as it is sunday go do as you wish, dragon I would like to speak with you in private" he said with that commanding voice of his. Knowing about his short amount of patience I just nod and stay in my chair while the Furious Five head to the training hall.

Shifu heads to the table and sits across from me "Dragon, after talking with my master I have an offer for you" I tilt my head confused "you can stay here to have a roof over your head and train in kung fu with me and the Furious Five however know this it will not be easy your knuckles will bleed,your bones will break, you will sweat like you never sweated before make your choice now!" I had to blink for a sec of what he was offering me train to become a master given how I wasn't athletic at all in my world that made me concerned and the fact i'm in a body of a chinese dragon doesn't help at all. But this could be my chance, not only to find out why I'm here but to prove that I'm not a bad person...or dragon as my current species claim to be. So I look Shifu dead in the eyes put my front claws together and bow my head "yes master Shifu I would like to train" I say with complete seriousness. "Very good also what did you say your name was?" I look at him confused "uh its Tyler why?" He then froze with a scared look on his face when I said my name.

I tried to get him to respond by waving my claw in his face but nothing "uh Master shifu?" i say with a worried look and then he snapped out of whatever he was in "uh nothing its nothing!" he said with a raised voice, I wanted to ask more but kept my mouth shut so I don't trigger what seems to be PTSD any further. "Follow me dragon" he said and gestures to follow him and I do. I enter the training hall for the second time since being here and see that it is empty except for Tigress who is training like her life was depending on it I look closer to see her glance at me for a split second and shadder a wooden warrior and a piece of it came flying toward me, it would have hit me if i didn't move my snake like body out of the way in time.

'She did that on purpose didn't she' man she really doesn't like me for some reason

**Later**

Master Shifu showed me around the entire jade palace from the barracks to the bathroom and we were going to make our final stop. We came to a cliff with a beautiful peach tree that just glowed with life and had some amazing looking peaches just ready to be picked. When i got near the tree i felt a wave of peace wash over me like water from a waterfall and it felt amazing. "This dragon, is the peach tree of heavenly wisdom one of Oogway's favorite spots" I just nod and I have to admit the view from here looks amazing,you can see for miles up here and the morning sun in the sky looked really pretty. Shifu turned to me "you are free to do as you please for the rest of the day I recommend you take a tour of the village, but cause anything and there will be dire consequences do you understand?" he said that in such a way that sent a chill down my spine, I just nod and bowed like I saw the five do and went back to the jade palace to do just that.

As I walked I ran into Crane who was about to head out the door "hey Crane" i greeted, he was kinda surprised but turned to me"huh oh hey uh Tyler was it?" i nod "i was about to head to the village, want to come?" he gestured his wing out the door, i smiled and nodded and noticed he didn't flinch at all instead he smiled back then we both head out the door to the village...but first we had to go down the stairs of hell.

**A thousand steps later**

Luckily it's easier to go down stairs than up them but that didn't mean that it was exhausting, however Crane didn't look that bad in fact it looked like the walk down didn't do anything guess after training here for so long he was used to it by now.

We make it down to the village and once again i found myself with hundreds of eyes on me i caught a few trying to grab sharp objects probably to try to run me out of town again but when they saw Crane walking next to me they stop and look at us confused then they look from their weapons then back to us multiple times as if they didn't know what to do.

I'm glad that they respect the five enough that they wouldn't cause a scene right in front of one of them. We head to a few shops mainly getting stuff for Crane and the other 4 we got things for them as well I wondered why Crane was getting some paintbrushes and some black ink but then i remembered that doing calligraphy was one of Crane's hobbies, we got some ribbons for Viper for ribbon dancing, some more tofu cubes for Tigress i still don't know why she eats those,for Mantis and Monkey for some reason hot peppers for reasons i have no idea about but have a feeling what their going to with them. Finally shifu said that he doesn't need anything, we walk back to the palace and we pass a jewelry store and see a gold choker necklace with an empty slot for a gem to fit inside, I look at it for a few seconds before turning to Crane about to ask if we can buy it but I hold back, not wanting to ask Crane to buy it for me as I didn't want to make things harder for him even though how nice he was being so far.

We are heading back to the jade palace and once again all eyes were on me, at one point a little bunny got interested in me and tried to come closer but his mom grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Wonder why there is so much hate on dragons. I thought people/animals would like seeing them as they are sometimes worshiped...at least i think so, I don't know that much on chinese culture.

After we went up the stairs of hell we enter the jade palace to be greeted by the smell of lunch being made, Crane left to do something while I carried the tofu and peppers to the kitchen I enter to see Viper cooking more dumplings and what looked like soup "hey Viper" I placed the stuff on the counter as she turned to me "oh, hi Tyler" she looked at the stuff in the bags and as she saw the peppers she only rolled her eyes probably because she seen this happened before. I think for a bit and start helping her make lunch, I mean to thank her for being nice, as I'm about to wrap the next batch of dumplings I look at the peppers and give a mischievous smirk I chop the peppers using a knife made sure to get the seeds and everything and wrap them with the filling in the dumplings. I use a separate pot to cook them in so I don't mix them up with others and prepare the "special" dumplings for Monkey and Mantis.

We finish a few minutes before the other 4 members come and take their seats. I help Viper set the food down tofu cubes for Tigress, soup and dumplings for Crane, Viper, and Myself, and for Monkey and Mantis some soup and the "special" dumplings. Monkey looks over at the bag and frowns "hey Crane where are the peppers me and Mantis ordered" then both Monkey and Mantis eat one of my dumplings and go silent, then their faces go red "HOT!" they both shouted and they run around the room the other 3 look confused and they turn to me I just give an innocent smile as the 2 run around before downing a whole glass of water before they say with a both relieved and annoyed voice "found them" before they start laughing then Monkey comes and shakes my hand "that was a good one Ty" I just laugh along with them.

All I could say was it was a fun and eventful day

**Once again sorry for the late chapter hope it was worth it leave reviews about this and I once again see you next time and remember to stay connected**


End file.
